For You
by softnerd
Summary: Hermes confronts Travis and Connor about their behavior. See how the Stoll's have dealt with the loss of their brother and friends, and see what they blame Hermes for because of it. And see if they end up just like Luke.
1. Words Now Spoken

**Takes place 2 months after the end of The Last Olympian.**

**

* * *

**

My name is Travis Scott Stoll. I am seventeen years old. Son of Hermes and Lucy Stoll, brother to Connor Stoll. And I cannot believe what I am hearing.

His father, Lord Hermes, Messenger of the Gods was currently screaming his lungs off at his two sons, myself and my little brother, Connor. I zoned out during most, only tuning in when I saw my brother wince with fear or shock- at least I'm sure thats what Hermes thought anyway, or told himself. I can tell, though. Connor was really wincing in hurt, of course, the first time in Zeus knows how long they have a face-to-face conversation with their dad- oh, scratch that, _biological, hypocritical, annoyingly clueless_ father- and it's about Luke! Hermes's _favorite_-I jumped out of my acidic thoughts when Hermes suddenly raised his voice even louder- if possible- and told them more crap about brotherhood and family love.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Connor digging his nails into his other wrist, obviously trying not to swing a punch. Which would no doubt end in being turned into a rodent and fed to George- whom was now also hissing at us- or something along those and him had seldom talked about this, sometimes- on a really bad day- with Pollux or more often Chris, our older half-brother, who had even tried to talk us into joining Kronos, too. And we almost had, especially me, but Chris had by then gone on and went bonkers in the labyrinth. Clarisse found him in Phoenix, I'm forever grateful to her for that.

I pitted my younger brother, right now, more than ever. He looked like he was near tears of hurt and pain. I think I would be, if I really cared what Hermes thought of us. He probably- most likely- doesn't. What's two kids in a couple hundred? Maybe more. We always believed this-though they kept it to themselves- but now he knew it was true.

Hermes _never_ loved us! Any of his children! What? Was he a "love 'em and leave 'em" kind of guy with our moms? I'm guessing- yes. Had he ever put any thought into how we felt when we saw their friends killed off! How we felt when our brothers abandoned us? Luke was our gods damned brother! So is Chris! They're our brothers as much as they were- and are- Hermes' sons! Probably more!

We defended them, lost some friends over distrust. Katie could hardly even look at me after we found out there was a spy in Camp. She so sure it was one of us, as were many. So sure it was one of us, one of the Hermes kids, we're a plague now. Even one of Connor's girlfriends _dumped_ him because of it, he really loved her, and she broke his heart! Because we're _his _brothers. But it didn't matter, not to us. Family first, that was what we always said, Cabin 11 once, Cabin 11 forever. No matter what. We'd taken punches, thrown punches, you name it- we've done it for their brothers. But not Luke. Not anymore. We know he'd been a hero, but that didn't change all that'd he'd done. All the people he'd killed.

So, you know what, excuse us for not speaking the world of our darling 'big brother' it was his fault all those damn bloody, violent, traumatizing images were branded in our minds for the rest of our lives, the reason I barely sleep, having to wake up when Connor started screaming in the night. To shake him out of his painful memories of a merciless war.

So, we joined in. We joined the mockery, insulted our brother's name. We stood along side the other hurting kids, the ones with brothers, sisters and friends who'd fallen victim to our brother. The ones who now had children buried in the ground, never laughing or smiling again. Just lying there. Dead. Gone. Because of him.

During the day, Connor might be better at hiding his fear and nightmares, to stay strong, to not appear weak...I can, too, but I will not be ridiculed for feeling so angry, sad and betrayed by my own father. He's supposed to love me. To except me, no matter what. Isn't that what fatherhood is? Unconditional love? How can he be so heartless to make me feel this way? I briefly wonder if this is how Luke felt- unloved.

My senses perked up when I noticed Hermes yell at us to scram before he did something he'd regret. Yeah, right. I thought, If there's something you should be regretting, it sure as Hades ain't this. So, I spoke the forbidden word.

"No." Hermes' eyes darkened dangerously, and he hissed,

"Excuse me?" I shuddered,_ Down the path of no return_, I thought, bitterly. I took a deep breath, raising my blue eyes to meet my father's.

"No...You have no right to judge us, none of you have any right to judge any demigods! Especially you! It's always about Luke- did you ever stop to think how we were feeling- what was happening to us? We're your kids too, y'know! And what about Chris, did you even give a shit when he went insane? Or were you too caught up in your own fucking guilt and selfishness? Oh, oh!" I laughed, horribly sadistically, "Connor's girlfriend Ella got killed by one of your 'precious little boy's' jackass, traitor friends!" I heard Connor trying to stop me, trying to pull me away from the fight I can't win, but I can't stop, and I felt angry tears coming on, but I refuse to let my father see me cry.

"You have no right to blame us for your mistakes! The Gods caused all this death, not their children! We don't just don't hate the guy who killed of our friends, we hate your guts, too!"

Hermes glare softened, I wasn't sure if it was with hurt or sympathy or guilt, even. I don't think I care anymore. Martha and George's hissing stopped and I heard Martha's sympathetic voice murmur in his mind,

_'Oh sweethearts, I'm so sorry,'_ Martha whispered. George made an apologetic nose, but look to worried to cross Hermes to say anything further. As the snakes slithered with discomfort at their master's silence.

"Travis..." I heard my brother hoarsely whisper. I felt him trembling with fear behind me, as he continued yanking on my sleeve to flee. Hermes remained silent- shocked- then locked eyes with me, identical blue eyes stared back at each other, Hermes's pained and mine cold and emotionless.

"I-I...Travis, I..." Hermes stuttered, running a hand though his curly black hair, tugging at it slightly with anxiety. His blue eyes were glassy. I simply rolled my eyes, and Connor whimpered at my rudeness and disrespect.

"Travis, please... knock it off, dude." He whispered, and he managed to rip me away from the tense moment with our father. As if you can call him that. I huffed and walked back to the cabin, slamming the door behind me, and falling onto my worn out bunk bed, it creaked under my sudden weight.  
I'd said it. _I finally said it_. The words I'd kept bottled up since I was six years old, when I realized, as I looked around- I was the one without a father, while the other children hugged their own...mine was never there. He didn't care, in my eyes. I smiled a little, I did it. But if falls quickly._ Is this how Luke felt?_ I thought. Sure, Luke made terrible choices. But he did it out of hurt! Out of the pain of abandonment. He chose to leave because he felt unloved, unwanted, alone. Luke...he wanted to change things. To make sure none of us, the forgotten demigods, ever felt alone again. He did it for , my actions weren't as extreme, but, it was something. I think he'd be proud of me. I'm proud of me. I believe...if he were still with us...he'd, be happy I stood up for myself, for Connor, for Chris. For him.

_All for you, big bro. All for you._

* * *

REVIEW NEWBS (hehe) Ps. Anybody get Black Ops yet? My boyfriend has been playing it non-stop, so I'm guessing it's good. But I wanna know if I should buy it. Mah bf says I should- but he also thinks I should buy a monkey...so his judgement is a little iff-y. hehe

Also if you didn't catch on (its a little subtle if you skimmed) hermes is pissed because connor and travis were trashing the now-deceased luke.


	2. Could It Be Worse?

**__**

**Travis' POV**

**

* * *

Could Be Worse**

I'd been staring at the door of our cabin now for three hours, mortified.

The sun had risen hours ago, I'd missed breakfast and lunch. As well as my date with Katie, canoeing on the lake. I hoped Connor would explain, or else my father wouldn't be my only problem. Or the worst one.

How the Hades had I been that damn stupid? Oh, Gods. I am so dead. And on top of that, what would happen to Connor when Hermes smites me? I'm his older brother, I'm supposed to be here to watch over him- not get him killed! I groaned, shoving my hands in my palms. Maybe Hermes left, I hoped, Maybe I'm just being a moron. I knew it wasn't true, of course. The thing about having a godly parent was that you could sort of tell when there was a God's presence, like, a change in the atmosphere of your surroundings. As if you needed to be on your best behavior or you'd get burnt to a crisp on the spot. Well, not really an "as if". A "this is completely legit- you'll be killed if you don't behave, dude". Or get turned into a dolphin, in Mr. D's case.

But, of course, I, being the complete jackass I am, went and did exactly the opposite of what everyone had always told me to do. I, being a Stoll, did what would probably get me killed. I swear someone up there had it in for me- a bet it was my grandpa Scott. I never should have lit his hairpiece on fire in kindergarten.

"Okay," I murmured, "He probably left- he's a busy guy...he's gone, he's gone..." I trailed off as I opened the door hesitantly. I poked my head through the door,  
"I was wondering when you'd come out," My heart seemed to stop with shock, and I jumped back, slamming into the door frame and falling down. I timidly looked up to see Connor, thank Gods, leaning against the wall of our cabin.  
"What the hell, man! You gave me a freaking heart attack!" I exclaimed, trying to catch my breath. Connor laughed, and slouched down beside me on the ground.  
"Sorry, dude." He said, punching my arm lightly.

"Hey...uh, is..." I was nervous to say his name. Names aren't something to be tossed around freely, especially now.  
"Dad's still here. He's with Mr. D somewhere in the Big House, I think. Or maybe with Chris, somewhere."  
"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked, still a little harried as I flicked my gaze over everything around us.  
"He can't look me in the eye, so I figured it would be too awkward." I bit my lip, I forgot I'd mentioned Ella.  
"Sorry, bro." I murmured, guilt flooding over me.  
"S'okay. But, Travis...uh...you might've gone a little over the top. Like, I'm all for pissing him off and everything...but, dude. he was seriously hurt. As in, he was talking with Mr. D the whole night about it, man." At that, my guilt vanished. And I felt a little angry Connor had voiced my thoughts.  
"So? I don't care if I hurt is 'feelings'," I lied. "I don't care about him. I hate him." I immaturely brought my knees to my chest and sat my chin on them. Connor did the same.  
"Well, duh. We all do." That surprised me, of the two of us, Connor was the most passive. Least responsible, a little nuts, but he was also the calmest about matters like this,

"Really? I thought-" I started, Connor let out a bitter laugh,

"You thought you were alone with this, dude- we're all in the same boat. Life sucks, man. But y'know...dead beat parents suck even more." I stared in shock at my usually up-beat little brother as his eyes clouded over. He looked so...mature about it all. Being so calm. Meanwhile, I'm having temper tantrums like I was some whiny three year old.  
"This blows..." I growled into my knees. Connor nodded in agreement.

"Damn straight it does...But, you know, it could be worse." I laughed bitterly,  
"How the hell could it be worse, dude?" Connor shrugged,  
"We could be like Percy or Nico and be all alone." I blinked,

"Well, that just sort of means their dad's aren't man-whores." Connor got a nervous look on his face,  
"But it means we'll never be alone. We got each other, and Chris and everybody. As cheesy as it sounds...it's true." I smiled a little at my brother, and got up, my back aching at the awkward position it had been crammed in,

"Maybe...still doesn't make him any better." I heard a forced cough from behind us and Connor nodded to behind me, looking a little tense.

I turned on my heel, to follow Connor's gaze. My smile shattered as I stared at Hermes,

"Travis, Connor...we need to talk, boys."


End file.
